


The Fantastical Forest

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, this is a self indulgent thing w/ my asoue oc's have fun ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: The Baudelaires and Quagmires are taken in by the Settis - a kind but mysterious family who seem to have many secrets. What could this odd group of people be hiding? And will the dark shadow of Count Olaf loom over the orphans once again?
Relationships: Isadora Quagmire/Original Character(s), Klaus Baudelaire & Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Original Character(s), Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. In which a meeting takes place.

**Author's Note:**

> waelcam tew my keechan,
> 
> i made a wholeass cover for this au fic what to heck
> 
> anyways,
> 
> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

Klaus peeked nervously outside the orphan shack’s window, staring out into the courtyard. They’d only been there a few days but…

“Klaus,” Violet said without looking up from the spyglass bit, “We’re fine. He’s not here.”

She stopped for a moment, her mouth still open,

“...Yet.”

Klaus scoffed and turned around, “That’s what I’m _ afraid _ of, Vi. That Count Olaf is going to come to Prufrock wearing some stupidass, asinine disguise and nobody is going to recognize him _ again.” _ He said in an exasperated tone, “Then, when we try to tell people that _ he’s _ Count Olaf, nobody will believe us or even listen to us… _ again.” _

Violet closed her eyes for a moment and sighed,

“I know, but, we’ve foiled his plans before… we can do it again. It’s the Baudelaire Grit.”

Sunny nodded, chucking one of the crabs across the shack.

“The who fucking _ what, _now?” Klaus asked.

Violet cornered her eyes, “You heard me. Anyways, we even have friends to help us, now. The Quagmires.”

“Tuff.” Sunny chirped, which meant something like, _ “And they’ve got grit, too!” _

Klaus huffed, “I don’t want them to get in danger, either, do you get that?”

Violet shook her head before looking back at the spyglass piece.

“I don’t want them getting _ hurt _or… or… worse…” Klaus argued, his voice trailing off.

A knock came at the door, causing the poor boy to nearly jump out of his shoes. He gulped.

“Babey.” Sunny cornered her eyes, _ “Dude, chill out, that’s Isadora’s secret knock.” _

“One, don’t be _ mean. _ Two, I have the _ right _to be this jumpy, mind you.” Klaus said as he went to open the rickety door.

Violet’s head shot up to see the two Quagmire triplets in the doorway, “Isa! D! You’re early!”

Isadora blushed at her as the entered the shack, Klaus quickly closing the door behind them. Duncan smile was so wide, you thought it would have cracked his face,

“You guys won’t believe who we just found!”

The Baudelaires looked at each other nervously.

* * *

“So they’re friends of yours?” Klaus asked, sitting on the uncomfortable hay bale. Duncan nodded, “Our parents knew their parents, and they were pretty close, so we ended up hanging out with them a lot.”

Isadora and Violet were fiddling with the now put together spyglass, “Maybe they can help us figure out what the hell this thing does?” Isadora said, “Or, at least they can help us.”

“Mort.” Sunny said.

“What our sister means is,” Klaus informed them, “Maybe they can help us figure out who killed our parents and your brother, and _ why.” _

The Quagmires nodded sadly.

There was some silence as Violet thought for a moment, pulling her ribbon from her hair,

“That man - Larry - he said he had an important book to give us but…”

“He didn’t seem to have anything.” Klaus looked at her tiredly, “Seems like our misfortune affects those who even _ associate _ themselves with us.

“...Well, you never know!” Duncan smiled at him, “We’ll be meeting the twins at lunch. We were so happy to see them again!”

“It’s odd, though…” Isadora said.

Duncan looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Whaddayou mean, sis?”

Isadora glanced at Violet, “...Just… how they’re here when we’re all here, too. And how… our parents knew theirs?”

“But they didn’t know ours,” Violet said, “Isn’t that even more odd?”

“...M-maybe they were hiding something from us?” Duncan said quietly.

“Why would they hide-” Klaus began, but then looked at the spyglass.

The rest of the children did the same.

“...Well, ok, fair point.” The boy finished. Isadora shook her head,

“We’ll have more help - the twins will definitely want to help us!”

“Perhaps.” Sunny said, skeptical.

“Sunny says she doesn’t understand _ how _ the twins will help us?” Violet translated. Duncan smiled,

“You’ll understand once you’ve met them.”

Violet and Klaus eyed each other in confusion. Sunny grumbled.

* * *

Duncan peeked into the bustling cafeteria, scanning the premises. Isadora poked her head above his,

“What’re you lookin’ for?”

“...Carmelita.” He whispered back. Isadora rolled her eyes, and Violet walked into the loud room with Sunny in her arms, followed by Klaus. Duncan huffed,

“I don’t feel like dealing with her right now-”

“Then _ we’ll _deal with her.” Violet said over her shoulder. Isadora caught up with her, “The twins said they’d be at the far left table… Oh, there they are!”

Duncan smiled, “You can’t miss them - they’ve got snow-white hair. It’s really something!”

“Dwarf?” Sunny asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “No, Sunny, their _ hair, _not their skin.” Sunny stuck her tongue out at her brother.

The Baudelaires looked to where they were heading, and at the table in question sat two girls with white hair that seemed to gleam in what little sunlight shone through the dusty windows of the cafeteria. Both girls had their hair up in ponytails, but one had her eyes covered with bangs. They were chattering quietly with each other.

Violet blinked in disbelief as Isadora waved at them, “Kirin! Polani!”

One of the girls - the one without the eye-covering bangs - turned to see her poetic friend and waved back, motioning over. The other girl looked in their direction, patting her hands on the table before her.

As they all walked over, the Baudelaires saw the girl had eyes colored like amethysts. Violet felt herself blush. _ What on Earth? _

  
(They're still in their uniforms rn tho ahha aaaa-)  


“Hi, hi! You must be the Baudebabies! I’m Kirin Setti, and this is Polani Setti, my twin sister.” Kirin said, motioning to the other girl, who nodded slightly. The Quagmires and _ Baudebabies _sat down, Klaus giving Kirin a perplexed look,

“ _ Baudebabies?” _He asked, squinting at her in utter confusion.

Kirin giggled, “Yeah! We give all our friends cute lil nicknames - The Quagmires are the Quaggies.” She cooed, looking at them. Isadora giggled, and Duncan groaned.

Violet smiled, “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Violet Baudelaire, and this is my baby sister Sunny, and my younger brother Klaus.” Kirin smiled at Violet, her cheeks pink.

Polani looked at them with a slightly cocked head, “You’ve been through a lot. They’ve told us.”

Klaus looked nervously at her, seeing her eyes faintly past her bangs - they were as purple as her sister’s.

“Y-yeah, we have… but we’re still together, and that’s all that matters.” Violet said, “Though… we’re worried that Count Olaf will find us _ here, _too, and-”

“No worries! You’ve got us on your side, now.” Kirin said jovially.

Klaus swallowed,

“Are… you guys orphans too..?”

Polani shook her head gently,

“No.”

Klaus bit the inside of his cheek.

“...Not yet.” She finished quietly. Kirin smacked at her sister’s hand, “Lani, _ please.” _

Violet and Klaus stared at her wide-eyed.

“Sorry, she likes being… cryptic. That’s just the way she is!” Kirin apologized, patting at Polani’s head softly. The girl only gave a low hum of agreement.

“A-anyways, Kirin is an artist, and Polani is an author! They like fantasy and fiction stuff.” Duncan tried to change the subject.

Klaus’s eyes glittered, “Really? Polani, do you have, a, uh, favorite writer?”

Polani shook her head, “Not really. I tend to write from experience. Reading is nice, but writing is more fun.”

Kirin giggled, “She’s lying. She’s always liked looking at a man named Lemony Snicket’s works.”

Something rang a faint bell in Violet’s head, but she couldn’t quite gather _ why. _

“Lemony Snicket?” Klaus asked.

“Faux.” Sunny chirped. Violet glanced down at her, “What she means is… that sounds like a pen name?”

“Possibly, but whatever-” Kirin waved it off, “Besides, we’ve got some _ fantastic _news!”

Polani nodded, “Fantastic or too good to be true.” Kirin side-eyed her sister again. She merely shrugged.

Isadora lit up, “Oh, really? What?”

Kirin clapped her hands giddily, “Our parents have decided to take us out of the school and take you guys in!”

The Baudelaires looked skeptical, but the Quagmires quickly became excited. “NO way, _ seriously? _Why? What?” Duncan asked, looking from them to his sister and back.

“It’s _ true! _They didn’t exactly like Prufrock to begin with - seeing as how it’s kind of… gone… down… hill - soooo, after they heard about what happened to you guys, they’ll be plucking all of us up in a few days!”

Polani nodded, “We’ll be as safe as possible.”

Klaus gulped. Sunny forced some tired air through her lips. Violet opened her mouth and closed it again.

“Oh, this is wonderful! We’ll get to all live together - won’t that be amazing, Baudelaires?” Isadora asked them.

“I, uh, well-” Violet began, “W-what about _ Count Olaf?” _ Klaus nodded as his sister said this. Polani yawned. Kirin snorted, “I wouldn’t worry too much about _ him, _Baudebabies.”

“Bet.” Sunny snipped.

Violet glanced at her, “We’re just…”

“Skeptical? Understandable.” Kirin said, “Don’t worry about a thing.”

“W-why are your eyes and hair that way..? I-if you don’t mind me asking-” Klaus asked. Violet blinked at him, “Klaus, you don’t just _ ask _people why-”

“No, he’s totally fine, we get weird looks a lot.” Kirin laughed. Polani sighed, “It runs in our family. At first people think we’re just weird albinos, but our family just has odd pigmentations.”

Kirin nodded, “That’s all! If anything, it gives us a little more _ individuality~!” _She said with a little shoulder shimmy. Klaus couldn’t see Polani’s eyes, but he could tell she had cornered them. Violet giggled.

“So they’ll be by in a few days to pick us all up?” Duncan asked hurriedly. Kirin turned to him and nodded, “Yep! We don’t have to go to classes until then - tell ya what, how about you guys stay in our dorm until then?”

The Baudelaires brightened up. That sounded _ so _much better than a dark, dirty, disgusting old shack filled with fungus and crabs.


	2. In which they spend some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

“Welcome home.” Polani said as Kirin opened the door. The others entered and looked about as she then closed the door, locking it.

The dorm room was very large indeed. It looked a lot like what the Baudelaires had seen in the brochure, but because of Prufrock’s current state, it was definitely a little shabbier than what it should be.

Kirin went over to an air conditioning unit in a window nearby and flicked it on, changing the temperature a bit, it beeping as she did so, “If you guys think it’s too cold or too hot, lemmie know!”

Klaus slumped into a couch, feeling some anxiety leave him. Violet placed Sunny down on one of the beds, and the little toddler fell back onto the soft comforter. Violet stood nearby and watched as Isadora and Polani began to chat. Duncan took a seat beside Klaus, blushing.

Violet looked at Kirin, “How come we never saw you guys?”

Kirin sighed, “Well, we like to avoid trouble, really. We would grab our food and come back here. Most of the time we’d do the same thing with our classwork.” She said, leaning on a vanity, “Polani absolutely cannot  _ stand  _ Carmelita. Before you five came here, the two of them would always get in little  _ spats _ \- funny joke for you, there.” She snorted.

Polani turned to her, “We didn’t fight. In fact, the less I spoke, the angrier she became.”

Klaus snorted, “Surprise, surprise.”

“It was quite funny, actually.” Polani smiled slightly. Kirin went over to the large chest at the end of her bed, “Lani, help me make some sleeping arrangements for the BaudeQuaggies.”

Violet smiled, “ _ What?”  _ She chuckled.

“BaudeQuaggiebabies.” Sunny said giggling. Klaus gave the little toddler a bored look, and she stuck her tongue out.

Polani walked over to her sister, “I can sleep in a nest on the floor.” Kirin shook her head, “Nah, you’ll make your back sore, sis.”

“I insist.”

“Lani, no.”

“Then we can share one bed while some of the others sleep in the other.” Polani argue.

Kirin scoffed, “We  _ both  _ know how restless of a sleeper you can be.”

“Birdy?” Sunny chirped.

“Our sister said she’d be perfectly fine with sleeping in a nest - something about… feral instincts?” Klaus explained, then looked at Sunny with confusion. She gave a toothy grin.

Isadora cleared her throat, “V-Violet and I can share..?” She tried not to look at Violet. Violet and Kirin blinked at her.

Duncan crossed his arms, “Th-then I’m going to share with Klaus!”

Sunny grumbled.

“...I will nest, then.” Polani said simply, “Sunny, you don’t mind cuddling with me, do you?”

Sunny shook her head, “Wysteria.” She said.

“She said she likes your odd demeanor and… ‘weird friends should stick together’? Sunny-” Violet furrowed her brows.

Polani smiled slightly, “No, that is fine. Sunny is right.” Sunny giggled up at the girl and clapped her hands.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the orphans stayed in the Setti twin’s dorm room, Polani and Sunny sharing a nest on the floor, Isadora, Violet, and Kirin sharing one of the beds, and Klaus and Duncan sharing the other.

The girls’ bed was a  _ little  _ crowded, but after a while none of them seemed to mind.

Polani and Duncan would go to the cafeteria to get food. Kirin would ask about Violet’s past inventions, listening dreamily to her while she went on. Isadora felt a little jealous, however.

“Kirin,” Isadora said around noon one day, “Do you like Violet?”

Kirin laughed, “Of  _ course  _ I like Violet, Isa! She’s our friend!”

“N-no, I meant like…  _ like  _ like her.” Isadora explained.

Kirin’s face fell into embarrassment, her face turning a deep shade of pink,

“What makes you say that?”

Isadora gave her a  _ look. _

“I- you- well-” Kirin began, “YOU like her TOO! You disaster of a lesbian!”

Isadora’s eyes widened, “ _ I do not!”  _ She whispered harshly, glancing behind her, “I d-do  _ not-!” _

“Duncan.” Kirin called, “Do you think Isadora has a crush on Violet?” As she said this, Isadora covered the girl’s mouth with a hand.

Duncan didn’t look up from his commonplace book, “Izzie’s just as infatuated with her as I am with Klaus.” Klaus then smacked him in the arm and chuckled.

Isadora’s cheeks burned. Kirin removed Isadora’s hand and looked back at her, grinning,

“ _ Busted.” _

Isadora’s mouth was dry. The sapphic poet then looked at her brother,

“Do you think Kirin has a crush on her, too?”

Kirin gave her a sharp glare.

Duncan laughed, “I thought that was obvious?” Klaus snorted.

Violet walked out of the bathroom with Sunny, “Sunny and I are all clean - the bathroom’s free”

Isadora and Kirin whipped around to see her.

She blinked at them, “Are you guys hot? Your faces are super flushed.”

“Were your ears burning, sis? We were talking about you.” Klaus called. Violet giggled, “No, but I did sneeze a couple of times, but maybe that was because the shower’s steam opened my sinuses.”

Violet placed Sunny down as Duncan got up, stretched, and went into the bathroom.

“So why were you guys talking about me?” Violet asked.

“Kirin and Isadora  _ loOoOoOove  _ you.” Klaus teased.

“SH- _ shut it!”  _ Isadora spat.

Violet smiled,

“I know.”

Klaus laughed loudly.

“What? What’s not to love about me?” Violet grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

“Violet Malina oh my God-” Klaus continued to laugh. Sunny’s face wrinkled up in annoyance.

Isadora and Kirin stood before her, dazed and a little confused, but very flushed. Violet looked at them, “Seriously? You guys didn’t think I’d figure that out?”

“Grody.” Sunny groaned,  _ “I’m SO over this mushy shit.” _

* * *

“D’you think we’ll be out of here before Count Olaf shows up?” Klaus asked, anxious. The Settis were packing up their things.

“I think we will just miss him.” Polani said.

“ _ Lani.”  _ Kirin hissed.

Polani shrugged.

“I don’t care  _ what  _ happens as long as we don’t run into him. He doesn’t need to see us or figure out where we’re going or-” Klaus began to rant.

“-We’re going to be  _ fine,  _ Klaus.” Duncan reassured him. The bookworm only swallowed the rest of his words, nodding.

“Besides - I’m sure Count Olaf can’t  _ possibly  _ know about the Settis, right?” Violet attempted.

“Our parents always told us about their endeavors, but only kept the names of their friends as letters.” Polani said.

“Our parents ever told us  _ anything.”  _ Klaus said, confused.

“Our parents said they were going to tell us something before…” Isadora began.

Duncan bit the inside of his cheek for a moment,

“...Before the fire happened.”

Kirin looked at them sadly. Polani zipped one of her suitcases shut,

“We’ll be sure to have our parents inform you of many things.”

Kirin nodded,

“Nobody should be allowed to be kept in the dark - that’s bullshit.”

Klaus’s face lit up, “They can tell us what the spyglass is and what it does? And V.F.D.?”

Kirin shrugged, “Eh, probably.”

“Yes.” Polani said simply.

Violet and Klaus looked at each other with a raised brow, then looked at the twins, confused.

* * *

The children had gathered their things and headed out to the front of the depressing school. A dark limo sat, waiting for them. The Baudelaires suddenly felt very, very nervous.

Kirin and Polani walked toward the back, and the driver got out, walking briskly over to them, then placing their luggage in the trunk. They then walked briskly to one of the doors, opened it, and bowed to them.

The Quagmires smiled and got in. Kirin looked back at the Baudelaires,

“You guys coming or not?”

Violet grit her teeth in worry. Klaus cleared his throat, “Y-yeah!”

Sunny squinted.

The Baudelaires entered the limo, the Setti twins following. The inside of the vehicle was very comfortable, had various snacks, and felt a little less unnerving than the outside.

“Oh thank  _ God,”  _ Kirin sighed, picking up an odd bottle, “I haven’t had ramune in  _ months -  _ I really thought I was going to go insane.”

“You were going to. Eventually.” Polani said, taking a melon bun from the snack pile.

Duncan grabbed a candy bar, Kirin handing Isadora a bottle of ramune. Violet looked curiously at it.

“...Ramune?” She asked.

“It’s from Japan. It’s fizzy lemonade! Sometimes it’s called marble soda,” Kirin answered, pointing to a little round glass ball in the top of the bottle, “Because of this lil dude.”

Klaus blinked, “I think I’ve read about this somewhere - the way you open it is very peculiar…”

Violet watched as Isadora broke off a weird bit from the bottle, placed it over the opening of the bottle, and pressed down forcefully-

There was a loud pop, followed by a clinking noise. Isadora smiled, “The marble is supposed to keep the liquid from leaking out, but it doesn’t…  _ always  _ work.”

“It’s mostly a gimmick.” Duncan shrugged, biting into his candy.

Violet watched as Isadora drank it, her eyes glittering, “Is it good? Why’d they do it that way?”

Isadora smiled, “Of course it’s good! This one’s the original flavor, here, try it-!”

Violet took the bottle from her, then stopped to stare at it.

She blushed.

_ Isn’t this… like… and… indirect kiss? _

Klaus poked at her, “Why are you so red? Just drink the fizzy lemonade, weirdass.”

Violet glared at him, then taking a sip. It  _ was  _ good. It was light, very sweet, but lemony. Lemony? What?

Anyways.

“There are other flavors - I like the strawberry one the best, quite frankly.” Kirin said, “Isadora’s always liked the original. She’s boring like that.”

Isadora stuck her tongue out at the artist as she took the bottle back from Violet, who was still blushing. Polani opened a bottle of ramune for Sunny and handed it to her. The little toddler giggled with glee as she took it and chugged it down.

“We’ll be at our parents in a while. In the meantime, let’s talk about each other - get to know everyone here, yeah?” Kirin continued.

The Baudelaires looked at each other.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess.” Klaus said. Sunny let out a small but loud burp, making everyone laugh.

Thankfully, none of them had seen Olaf once.


	3. In which the sun filters through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

The drive was long, but the children filled it with laughter, lengthy explanations, and some sorrow, though they tried not to dwell on that for too long. The driver was one of the Setti’s dear friends - they were a jovial person, a little odd, but kind.

The children played a round of “Never Have I Ever”, exposing several embarrassing facts about themselves. “Close friends who know embarrassing facts about each other are true friends.” Polani had stated afterwards.

The limo pulled into a dense forest, the road covered with leaves and flower petals. The Baudelaires looked out the windows at the surrounding flora. The sun could barely be seen through the thickness of the gathering trees, though what light that got through filtered in like falling glitter.

“It’s… beautiful here…” Violet spoke as they rolled down the road. Kirin smiled, “Another member of our family was a very skilled gardener. Mom tries her best to keep up with it around the house, but she lets the rest of it grow wild.” 

Polani nodded, “Papa has more of a brown thumb, so she warns him to stay as far away from the plants as possible, or she’ll ‘prune his prunes’.”

Violet snorted. Klaus looked at the girl in confusion.

“You will learn when you’re older.” Polani said quietly. Sunny cornered her eyes.

They eventually came to a very large cottage, which was both dreamlike and mysterious. They were let out of the limo, the Setti twins gathered their things, and the Baudelaires followed them to the front steps, which creaked quietly as they ascended them. Sunny gazed up at the house - the windows were either colored in soft purples and whites, or had stained glass depicting dreamy dragons, rabbits, butterflies, and other creatures.

In fact, there were several butterflies that had landed around the porch - they seemed to glitter, but that may have been from the leaking sunlight, Klaus thought. One landed on Violet’s shoulder, to which she looked over, and slowly brought her hand up to it. The small creature crawled onto one of her fingers and flittered its wings.

“She likes you.” Polani said suddenly, causing Violet to snap out of the trance she’d fallen into to look at her.

“W-what?” Violet asked.

“Mariposa.” Sunny said sweetly.

“You’re right, Sun,” Klaus said, “These aren’t like any butterflies I’ve ever seen or read before…”

Kirin rang the doorbell, “You’re right, Klaus! That’s because they’re only native to this forest.” Klaus looked from her to the glimmering butterfly on Violet’s finger, gazing at it with wonder.

There was the sound of several locks unlocking, then the door flew open, revealing a very tall women with icy blue eyes, long, white hair, and a ruffled skirt decorated with roses and butterflies.

She had measuring tape handing around her neck, and a pair of sharp, pink scissors hung at her neck, attached to a chain. She smiled warmly,

“Oh, my little stars, you’re back! And the Quagmires and Baudelaires - welcome to your new home!” The woman said happily, “I am Suha Setti - dear?” She called behind her.

“What is it, then? Are the girls home?” A deep voice called back.

“Yes, darling, the girls are back, and the other kids are here, too!” Suha said, then stepping aside, “Please, come in, come in! I was _ just _making some new clothing for you little sweethearts.”

Violet smiled, the butterfly suddenly leaving her finger and fluttering inside with them. A few others did the same.

Klaus looked at them, “Are they… ok with being in here..?”

Suha giggled, “Of course! I try to leave out some sugar water for them - that’s their _ favorite.” _

An equally tall man came over, his hair dark black. He had silver eyes and wore a glittering kimono, half off. In his hand was a small, lit stick, which Violet could only assume was a cigarette of time kind.

“Greetings, Quagmires, pleasant to see you again, though the circumstances could be better.” He said. Isadora nodded, “It is what it is, I suppose.”

The man only nodded sadly.

“That’s a blunt.” Polani said bluntly, “Hello, papa.”

Violet shook her head in surprise. Klaus tried not to laugh.

“Hello to you to, starlight. Kirin, I thought you said you had a handle on your sister?” He joked.

Kirin sighed, “Papa, I really do try.” The man only chuckled.

“Well, where are my manners? You must be the Baudelaires. I am Ziazan Setti - highly skilled magician. Tell me, do you like magic?” Ziazan asked.

Suha sighed, “Darling, put out your smoke. I won’t have the darlings breathing in something like that. Not until they’re older.”

Violet laughed, “I do enjoy magic tricks, yes!”

Sunny clapped her little hands in glee.

Ziazan winked, bringing the smokey stick between his forefinger and thumb, showing it to them closely,

Then, in the blink of an eye, he crushed it between them, causing glittering sparks to go off. He opened his hand, and several, purple and pink smokey, shining butterflies flittered up and out, dissipating into the open air.

Klaus grinned, clapping, “That’s _ amazing!” _

Ziazan bowed playfully, “Thank you, thank you! It’s always such fun to perform for a loving audience.”

Suha smiled.

Violet and Sunny laughed.

“He’ll be doing stuff like that a _ lot.” _Isadora called from the couch in the living room. Duncan snorted loudly.

Ziazan turned to them, placing his hands on his hips, “ _ Well!” _He said, feigning offense, “You didn’t seem to mind it on your last visit!”

The Quagmires giggled at him.

“I’m Violet Baudelaire, and these are my siblings - Klaus and Sunny.” Violet said happily.

Ziazan clapped his hands together, “Well, isn’t that most precious? You lot are your own little garden!” Sunny giggled up at him as Violet hugged her, Klaus smiling.

“Now that you’re done,” Suha said, pinching at her husband’s ear, “I’ll need to see to the kids for their fittings - these clothes won’t finish themselves without measurements.”

“W-wait, you’re _ making _ us new clothes?” Klaus asked in amazement. Violet looked from her brother to Suha, “Y-you really don’t need to do that for us- I- how can we-?”

“Nonsense, flower.” Suha cooed, “No need to do anything for me - though staying still while I get those measurements would be a fantastic start.”

Violet smiled, “...Thank you.”

Suha winked at her, then turned to the living room, “Come on then, Isadora, Duncan, you too!”

Duncan groaned as he got up, Isadora following.

* * *

“Mrs. Setti-” Klaus began. The boy was holding his arms out as the Setti mother took his measurements.

“Please, moonbeam, call me Suha.” She said, placing the measuring tape in her mouth as she scribbled down some numbers on a pad.

“S-Suha… you _ do _know that Count Olaf has been trying to go after our fortune, right?” He finished. Violet nodded, Sunny in her lap.

The children were sitting in Suha’s office. It was messy, but in a good way. Stylish and soft looking chaise lounges and chairs, sheer curtains, and messy desks. Fabrics that seemed to shimmer were littered about the room.

Violet and Sunny had already been measured. The little toddler had noticed one of the many sweetly stitched little stuffed animals and grabbed onto it, looking at it curiously.

Suha glanced up at him, taking the tape from her mouth and continuing her work,

“Klaus, you needn’t worry. I knew Olaf, your parents knew Olaf, and the Quagmires parents knew Olaf-”

“Wh- _ what!?” _Kaus said, suddenly shocked,

“Yes, I can understand you shock, but we knew him before he went absolutely mad. The good thing is, we know exactly what gets under his skin and how to keep him from finding you.” Suha explained.

Violet swallowed,

“ _ Before _he went absolutely mad?”

Klaus stared down at Suha, “Why would our parents know Olaf?”

Isadora blinked, “Why would they even _ talk _to him?”

“We were all part of a secret organization known as V.F.D., you see - that spyglass you have? We used those to break codes.” Suha continued, “Klaus, you’re done. Izzie, come here darling.”

Klaus stepped down from the stool slowly, “So that’s why mother and father never told us anything… because it was… a secret…”

Isadora walked over to them, “But how come we never knew the Baudelaires?”

“Up you go, darling, good-” Suha said, helping Isadora onto the stool, “-Because… a schism began to break down the organization from the inside out. It was already corrupt. Beatrice and Bertrand were smart enough to realize all this and leave… though once you’re a part of V.F.D…. You can’t exactly just… _ leave.” _

“So they… k-killed our parents?” Duncan croaked.

“Sadly, yes. They’re bastards, the lot of them. The Quagmires were thinking of leaving, too. Ziazan and I left recently, as well, so we decided so conceal ourselves in the forest.” Suha went on.

“...But do they know you’re in here?” Violet asked.

Suha hummed, “Perhaps. But,” She looked up at the eldest Baudelaire,

“They won’t be able to get us.”

There was some stunned silence before Duncan noticed something move out of the corner of his eye.

“Stuffy.” Sunny said, holding up a plushie of a cat nearly the size of her.

“Oh, yes! I love to make those precious little things in my free time. They sell like hot cakes online.” Suha smiled, “You’re done, darling. Duncan?”

Duncan was staring at the place where he’d seen the movement. Isadora waved her hand at him,

“Dunc?”

The journalist tore his gaze away, looking to his sister, “S-sorry, yeah? What?”

Isadora cornered her eyes, “You’re next for measuring, buddy.”

Sunny handed Violet the plush, and she took it. She stared at it’s shiny button eyes,

“What does V.F.D. do, exactly? And why are people trying to leave?”

Suha grit her teeth for a moment, “Well, they claim to fight fires both physically and metaphorically, but one side of the schism decided starting them was more fun.”

“Oh. Yikes.” Isadora offered.

Suha sighed, “They boasted that being well-read and knowledgeable meant you were a noble person.”

“...That’s not…” Klaus said slowly.

“Precisely.” Suha hissed, “Before the schism, and perhaps even during, they were never clear, they kidnapped children in the night. Took them by their ankles. Etched the symbol onto one of them. Brainwashed them.”

“...The tattoo of the eye.” Violet looked up from the plush, “That’s a mark of V.F.D., isn’t it?”

“I carved mine off.” Suha sneered, “Cut it from my skin.”

Klaus felt himself get sick for a moment.

“...That’s metal as fuck, actually.” Isadora said suddenly. Duncan gave his sister a look.

“What?” The poet crossed her arms.

“So, what I’ve gathered is this-” Klaus said, “V.F.D. was never really the best thing ever, they kidnapped kids, brainwashed them, and tried to get everyone to believe they were doing all this because it was a _ noble _thing to do? And this caused a schism?”

Suha sighed, “The schism began when one side wanted to use a dangerous poison on their enemies. The other side thought this was immoral - as if they weren’t doing something that was _ already _immoral - and all for the sake of money.”

The children looked at each other.

“You mean… V.F.D…. wanted fortunes?” Violet asked slowly.

“Yes.” Suha said, “Our group was one of the last ones to be kidnapped ourselves - or brainwashed to join, one way or another. Eventually, some of us began to see the corruption.”

“...Mom and dad were trying to protect us.” Klaus said, “...They didn’t want what happened to them… to happen…”

“...To us.” Duncan finished.

“Merde.” Sunny said sadly.

“So much for that.” Isadora said, laying her head on the arm of the sofa she was lying on.

Suha took Duncan’s hand in her’s and patted it, “You’ll be safe, here. Even if anyone tried anything - they won’t be able to.”

Duncan looked at her,

“What do you mean?”

Suha chuckled, “We’ve remained safe here, in this forest, for quite some time, now.”

Violet and Klaus glanced at each other.

“...Let’s just say we Settis have a few tricks up our sleeves.” Suha smiled, her eyes glittering.

Violet thought she felt the cat plush in her hands move for a moment, and she looked down… but there it lay. Still and silent in her lap, its innocent button eyes staring up at her.


	4. In which something strange begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

The Baudelaires settled in their room that night. There were two large beds, a desk, some bean bag chairs, and two large, fluffy rugs on the hardwood floor. Multiple dreamy decorations were placed about the room - lanterns, artwork (Possibly Kirin’s.), paper cranes, and various silks hanging from the ceiling.

Violet lay in bed, Sunny snuggling up against her. The inventor looked curiously at the cat plush Sunny had taken a liking to. The moonlight fell through the stained glass window, illuminating the room in soft, cold-hued colors. The purples and blues complimented the cat plush’s pink fur, and brought her some sort of comfort.

“Klaus?” She whispered, “Are you still awake?”

“I am, now.” Klaus said tiredly, “What’s up?”

“Do you think Mr. Poe knows we’re here? And the Quagmires, too?” Violet asked. Klaus thought for a moment.

“...The Settis probably took care of that.” He finally said.

Violet looked at a sleeping Sunny, “Do you think he’ll find us here?”

“I don’t want to think about that right now.” He answered.

“...S-sorry.” The eldest Baudelaire said.

“It’s fine. Let’s just… get some sleep.” Klaus sighed.

“...Alright. I love you, Klaus.” Violet said gently. Klaus smiled, “I love ya too, sis. Tell Sunny I love her most.” He joked.

Violet hummed, amused, “We love you too, Sunny.” She whispered.

* * *

The next morning, the children found their new clothes at the ends of their beds, which struck them as odd, since they would have surely heard someone come in during the dead of night.

“There’s more stuff in the drawers! Thank God, fresh, clean underwear!” Klaus praised. Violet snorted.

“Sparkle~” Sunny cooed at Violet’s sweatshirt. The sleeves had a pastel galaxy pattern and a gentle purple moon on the front. Violet laughed, “You look just as cute, Sunshine!”

The little toddler clapped her little hands with joy. Klaus wrapped a long, cozy scarf around his neck and shoulders, “It’s a good idea Suha made us some warmer clothing - winter  _ is  _ right around the corner.” He thought for a moment, “I wonder what the forest looks like with snow..?”

“Pulchra!” Sunny shouted,  _ “I bet the snow glitters and we can make snowmen!” _

The elder Baudelaires laughed. A knock came at the door,

“Baudelaires?” Duncan’s voice came. Klaus hurried to straighten his clothes out as Violet rolled her eyes, walking over to the door and opening it. Duncan grinned at her, Isadora waving gently.

“You guys got your clothes, too!” The boy said as Violet let them in, “They’re super comfy - look at how fluffy my sleeves are! Aren’t they  _ great-!?”  _ The boy suddenly stopped as he stared at Klaus.

The two stared at each other, red-faced.

Sunny furrowed her brows and made a disgusted noise.

“Y-you look… c-cute…” Duncan croaked. Klaus adjusted his glasses,

“T-thanks- a- y- you do t-to…” The bookworm stuttered.

Violet stood there, smirking, her arms crossed, “You two are ridiculous.” Isadora stood beside her, eyeing her,

“You look adorable, as well / If anything, you make my heart swell.”

Violet opened her mouth to say something and turned to her, only to see Isadora fiddling with some sheer silk that was cascading down the sides of her head, blushing.

The inventor felt her mouth go dry.

“Did I make you stop short? / Usually you’re quick to retort.” Isadora giggled at her. Violet cleared her throat, beginning to nervously play with her hair,

“Shut up - you just threw me off my rhythm with your… everything.” She spoke quickly. The poet giggled.

Sunny had flopped backward on the bed, covering her ears.

* * *

The children made their way down the stairs and to the large kitchen. Something smelt absolutely  _ delicious.  _ Soon, they figured out why - Ziazan was cooking breakfast.

“How do you lot feel about chocolate chip pancakes? Cinnamon? I made ones with those little star sprinkles Kirin likes - ‘Thought ‘what the heck?’” Ziazan rambled as they entered. Sunny’s mouth watered as she let go of Violet’s hand and ran over to Ziazan’s legs, hopping up and down.

Violet giggled, “Sunny’s an aspiring cook - she’d love to help.”

Klaus and Duncan took a seat beside each other at the center island counter, Isadora walking over to Sunny, picking the little toddler up and placing her on the counter.

“Oi, there’s a little elf in my kitchen!” Ziazan joked as Sunny grabbed one of the spatulas.

“Mornings are horrible and why did you wake me up.” Kirin announced as she and her sister appeared in the entryway, Polani walking past her and to the seats.

“Papa’s pancakes.” Polani answered simply, itching her ear with her pinky.

“Attractive of you, Lani.” Kirin said groggily, walking over to Violet, “Goodmorning,  _ flower,  _ mom said if you felt like inventing anything you can use papa’s workshop in the backyard.” She then turned to the others,

“Our library is probably the largest room - it’s towards the back. It’s the most fireproof room. You’ll find it easy-peasy.”

Klaus and Duncan looked at each other. Isadora smiled, “Thanks, Kiki.”

“No problamo, nerdo.” Kirin said. She then gently grabbed Violet’s face, “You look  _ cute  _ as a  _ button,  _ darlin’” She teased smoothly. Violet giggled, grabbing onto the artist’s wrists.

Sunny was too busy helping Ziazan with more pancake mix to notice the ooey-gooey junk happening behind her. Isadora walked over to the two girls,

“Though she looks sweet, I look sweeter.”

Kirin smirked at her, “Perhaps.  _ But  _ do  _ you  _ have icy blue eyes that glitter in the sunlight?”

Isadora hummed, “ _ I  _ have chocolate brown eyes that make you crave such.”

Kirin grinned at her, and Violet’s face burned,

“You two are despicable.” The inventor teased.

Kirin shrugged, throwing her hands up, “Whaddya gonna do?”

Suha walked briskly into the kitchen,

“Ziazan, darling, light of my life, I’ll be needing to go on a last minute mission - we’re missing a baby.” The woman said, grabbing a fresh pancake. Ziazan pursed his lips, “S’that so?”

“Huh?” Klaus said, his mouth full of pancakes. Duncan looked up at her, his fork still in his mouth.

“Oh, nothing for you to worry about, sweethearts. Those are just codewords for my errands and fabrics.” She explained, “I possibly won’t be back until tomorrow or so, depending on how the hunt goes. Ziazan gave her a look.

“I will keep in  _ touch  _ with you, my dear husband. You have what you need.” Suha said before leaving the kitchen.

“...Does she do that a lot?” Violet asked.

Ziazan moved his head slightly, “Only when absolutely necessary.”

Kirin yawned, “Breakfast and then we chill.”

“Breakfast and then Kirin goes back to bed.” Polani said, piling pancakes onto her plate. Kirin shot a glare her direction,

“Up your fuck shut.”

“Be kind, girls.” Ziazan said, turning off the stove.

Violet, Isadora, and Duncan giggled.

* * *

The orphaned children found their own little places in the cottage. Duncan and Klaus had taken to reading on the back porch, Klaus sticking small flowers into Duncan’s hair every so often, the two giggling. The boys had wrapped each other in Klaus’s scarf to curb the morning fall chill.

Isadora dramatically read poetry aloud to Violet as the inventor tinkered with an odd box of Ziazan’s she’d found. Sunny sat just outside the workshop, chewing on a rock she’d found in the spring nearby. A butterfly rested gently on the toddler’s head, a few others flittering about her. One landed on her shoe, and another landed on her little nose, causing her to giggle.

Kirin set up her easel nearby, painting Sunny and smiling. Polani sat at a low table on the porch, her head laying before her white, sticker-covered commonplace book, tapping her pencil on the wood of the table curiously. The mysterious girl eyed the others through her bangs carefully, and began to scribble away.

“What do you think this box is?” VIolet asked, observing it carefully. It was an intricately decorated box - purple and pink ombre with white etchings. Isadora looked up from her book,

“You can’t open it?”

“No. It’s… quite odd, actually.”

“Ask Ziazan, maybe?”

Violet considered Isadora’s advice, but she wasn’t too sure how Ziazan would react to her snooping around in his things.

“Uh…” Violet closed her mouth tightly, then staring at the box.

There was definitely something odd about it.

But she couldn’t place… exactly what.

“Your choice.” Isadora said before flipping through the poetry book to find something else to read aloud.

Outside, Sunny was busy gnawing on the rock she’d found into something that resembled one of the butterflies fluttering about her - until she noticed something move from the corner of her eye.

The littlest Baudelaire’s attention quickly snapped to the movement in question, slowly moving the rock from her mouth.

She looked toward the back porch where the twins, Kaus, and Duncan were busy, then to the edge of the forest where she saw…

_ Something. _

Sunny carefully got up, brushing off her little dress, getting her balance. She then looked up at the little butterflies, blinking at them.

They didn’t change at all.

She shrugged, then going to toddle off to where she had seen the oddity.

Duncan rested his head on Klaus’s shoulder as Klaus read aloud carefully, then turning the page.

“The Settis have a  _ lot  _ of fiction books - they’re super descriptive, too. And from authors I’ve never even  _ heard  _ of!” Klaus noted. Duncan shrugged, “They might have rare tastes? I dunno.”

“It’s almost like these authors have  _ been  _ to these… magical places.” Klaus continued, looking at the cover of the book for a moment,

_ ‘Tales of the Earthenrealm: Volume One’ _

“Though, I’ve read about ‘Wuxia’ before and what it means…” The bookworm continued. Duncan giggled, “Enough, enough, keep going! I  _ need  _ to know what happens next!”

Klaus laughed and continued to read, but heard Violet’s sudden, panicked voice,

“ _ Sunny!?” _

The boys looked up, seeing Violet holding a peculiar looking box in her hands, looking around frantically. Klaus slammed the book shut and dropped it on the floor, getting up. Duncan unraveled himself from his boyfriend’s scarf and scrambled up with him.

Violet ran over to the porch,

“H-have you seen Sunny?? She was sitting outside the workshop- but- I-!”

Isadora was looking around frantically as Kirin walked up to her, “She’s gone?”

Violet was nearly crying, “Y-yes! She’s gone-! I-!” Klaus ran over to her, trying to settle her down.

In the chaos, Polani eyed them through her bangs again,

“She’s fine.”

Kirin looked down at her sister,

“ _ Polani,  _ now is  _ not  _ the  _ time.” _

“She’s with a familiar face.” Polani spoke again, pointing the end of her pencil to the edge of the forest.

Everyone looked quickly in that direction,

Then seeing Sunny toddle out,

With the same little pink, button-eyed cat plush she had given Violet yesterday.

Violet nearly collapsed in relief, Klaus and Isadora holding her carefully. Duncan rose a nervous eyebrow,

“V-Vi… wasn’t that on your bed this morning? I saw it there but…”

“It couldn’t have moved by itself-!” Violet began, looking at the Setti twins. Polani remained quiet as Kirin looked around, somewhat confused,

“Perhaps she’d taken it out and we’d just forgotten?”

Isadora squinted at her for a moment.

Sunny ran over to them, holding the plush on her shoulders, the butterflies fluttering around her,

“Motus!” The little toddler said, stopping in front of her elder sister. Violet looked down at her, confused, “Sunny… stuffed animals can’t move on their own-”

Sunny huffed at her, holding up the cat plush, “Déplacée!!”

Violet and Klaus looked at eachother, perplexed. Isadora took the cat plush from Sunny, looked at it, and then to Violet,

“Maybe she just has a… very active imagination?”

Klaus swallowed.

“...I don’t know.” Violet answered after a few moments.


	5. In which the truth comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

Dinner that night was mostly quiet. Ziazan asked what they did that day, and the children gave few-worded answers. Sunny tried to get her siblings to tell him what had happened with the plush, but eventually gave up when they wouldn’t budge.

Violet eventually remembered what she’d found in Ziazan’s workshop after some silence,

“Ziazan?”

“Yes, Miss Violet?”

“...I found an odd box in your workshop - I didn’t mean to snoop, I was just.. Curious.” Violet attempted.

Ziazan was anything but upset, in fact, he was excited. The man grinned,

“Why, flower, you’ve found my Box of Infinite Worlds!”

The orphans looked at him in confusion and curiosity. Kirin looked at her father with panicked eyes. Polani continued to eat her stew.

“Papa,” Kirin began, “M-mom said to save explanations for your magic tricks until she got back..!”

Ziazan laughed, “Whyever would I wait for that-?”

Kirin gave him another look.

He sighed, “Well, I suppose a magician shouldn’t reveal his secrets… just yet.” He cleared his throat,

“How about I tell you lot a little tale after dinner? From my very own collection - the confines of my brain, eh? I’ve lots of little webs to spin.”

“As long as you allow me to help, papa.” Polani said before slipping her spoon in her mouth.

“Why, of course, starlight! I wouldn’t dream of leaving my favorite little lorekeeper out!” Ziazan laughed.

The orphan children felt a sort of curious wonder fill them.

* * *

That evening, Ziazan told them a tale of twelve powerful wizards who banished a shadow from their realm. After doing so, they saw no reason to keep their abilities, so the wizards sealed their magic away in twelve orbs, and locked said orbs away in a temple, guarded by powerful magic. As time went on, the magic in the orbs became stiff, causing the orbs to turn to stone.

“And there they’ve stayed - undisturbed…” Ziazan finished, Polani displaying twelve painted stones on the coffee table in front of them. Each of them were painted with a symbol of its corresponding element of magic - 

Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Light, Dark, Time, Space, Life, Death, Sun and Moon.

Sunny eyed the Sun stone, of course, “Solaris.” She said.

Polani smiled faintly.

“What our sister means is,” Klaus began, “She’s asking if this is a true story-” He began to chuckle.

Ziazan smiled,

“All stories come from somewhere, moonbeam.” He replied. Klaus looked at him in confusion.

“W-well!” Kirin said suddenly, “Let’s get to bed - it’s getting late.  _ Someone  _ woke me up  _ early  _ this morning..!” She glared at her sister, who only giggled to herself.

“Of course, of course. Suha should be back tomorrow sometime. Let’s be well rested - I’m sure tomorrow will be quite the adventure!” Ziazan agreed.

Sunny nodded, “Kitty!” She declared, pointing at Violet.

Violet was in a sleepy daze when she looked down at her lap - She was holding the cat plush in her arms.

_ D-did… was I holding this the entire time..? _

“Ah, yeah, I guess the cat needs some sleep, too?” Klaus translated, looking at a confused Violet.

* * *

That night, Violet dreamed of a boy that looked much like Duncan… but somehow prettier. His long locks were soft in her hands, his arms warm around her…

She woke up suddenly to the moon shining on her face. She looked down, seeing the cat plush’s arms around one of hers, soft and delicate.

She moved her hand to rub at one of its ears, her thoughts blank but confused at the sae time…

Sunny shifted slightly. Klaus mumbled something in his sleep. Violet looked up at the stained glass window - 

A rabbit and a dragon curling around a celestial body.

She felt her eyes grow heavy again, the blankets warm and heavy on her.

The cat’s other ear twitched.

* * *

The Baudelaires awoke to loud, surprised cries. Violet shot upright, Klaus already at the door. Sunny yawned tearily, holding the cat plush.

“ _ I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ALIVE!? How did you find him? Oh MY GOD!?”  _ Isadora’s voice came from downstairs.

Klaus had ran from their room to the overlook, looking down to the living room,

“Violet… you might wanna see this.” He spoke simply.

Sunny hopped out of bed, holding the cat close, toddling out the door.

Violet swallowed and ran out, scooping up Sunny, and looking down - 

To see a boy… like the one from her dream.

Duncan looked up at them, tears in his eyes - “Quigley- Quigley is alive..! I-!” The boy said, latching onto his brother. Quigley was laughing, clutching at his brother,

“Miss me, much? Come on, don’t cry, Suha’s lucky she found me so quickly-!”

Quigley looked up to where the Baudelaires had gathered,

The inventor and the cartographer caught each other’s eyes.

Violet’s heart felt light, her eyes sparkling.

“...Who’s the girl?” Quigley asked, gazing upward at the ice-eyed girl. Isadora rolled her eyes, “I knew this would happen. You’re such an idiot…” She laughed.

Duncan sighed, “That’s Violet. Also Klaus is my boyfriend - he’s a reader. Sunny is the smallest one. She likes to cook and bite.”

Quigley blinked, lovestruck, “Violet, huh?”

Violet smiled dreamily, nodding.

Ziazan and Suha looked at each other, grinning.

* * *

“My favorite color is purple-” Quigley said. “Mine too! Well, it’s more of a softer purple, but still-!” Violet said. The two were entangled together on the couch as the others in the house continued on with their day.

Isadora sighed, “A golden chance missed / All vanished in the mist.”

Kirin giggled, “Oh, come on, you’ve still got me! Or Lani, really.”

Isadora gave her a tired look. Polani looked up from her seat at the kitchen’s island counter,

“You will meet someone who’s been seafaring for quite some time.” She said cryptically.

Isadora blinked at her.

“So says I.” Polani finished. Kirin rolled her eyes, “You and your cryptic bullshit, I  _ swear.” _

“I was right about mother telling them of V.F.D., yes?” Polani argued blankly.

Kirin and Isadora stared at her for a moment.

“W-well that was…” Kirin tried to argue. Isadora sighed, “Kiki, you have to admit, she’s right about a lot of things she says.”

Polani smiled cheekily, “So says I.”

“You better hope so.” Isadora spat back, “A pirate girlfriend would be lovely.”

Sunny lay on the floor, holding the cat plush above her,

_ “I’m disgusted by public displays of affection, quite frankly.” _

The cat merely stared at her.

_ “Of course you won’t say anything to me, now.” _

The cat, again, merely stared at her.

Sunny huffed.

She then let go of the plush, it falling on top of her with a soft  _ pomf. _

Violet looked down at her and giggled, “You good, Sunshine?” Sunny merely looked at her elder sister with one very irritated eye. Quigley chuckled, “Sorry if I’m stealing your sister away from you.”

“Oh, it’s not that - she just thinks mushiness is gross.” Violet explained, poking him on the nose. Quigley giggled.

Sunny let out a disgusted groan.

“See?” Violet giggled again, Quigley laughing.

Ziazan and Suha had been talking quietly to each other, Kirin stealing looks at them form the corner of her eye when Isadora wasn’t looking.

Polani cocked her head to the side, “Mother, papa, are you going to tell them or not?”

Isadora looked at her, “Tell us… what?”

Kirin threw her head back in exasperation, “ _ Lani…” _

The Setti parents looked toward them.

“I suppose now that you’re all here…” Ziazan said, looking at Suha,

“We  _ should  _ let you know.” Suha finished. Kirin forced a tired breath past her lips. Polani looked back into the living room,

“Who wants another story?”

* * *

Ziazan and Suha began to explain the odd happenings that some of them may have seen or come across - Violet mentioned the cat plush and the box, Klaus mentioned the books, and the Quagmires finally understood why Polani acted so odd at times.

Ziazan was an  _ actual  _ magician - the box held a magical map. Suha was a mystical seamstress - and all the garments she made were magical - and all the stuffed animals she made? Moved. They also helped her with her work. Sunny waved her little arms around, shouting variations of  _ “I told you so!!” _

Kirin had a gift for seeing the unseen, and Polani had a gift for seeing all. The butterflies? They were powerful vessels of magic drawn to those who had potential.

The orphans were confused - bewildered, even. Magic was  _ real? _

“So… we’re truly safe here..?” Klaus asked.

Suha nodded, “The wickedness of V.F.D. and Count Olaf cannot reach you within this forest. Even if they try,” She mentioned again, “They would regret it.”

Duncan grinned, “This is  _ incredible!  _ Klaus, can you  _ believe  _ this!?”

The bookworm sat in a daze,

“Does this mean… all those storybooks… are those… real?”

“Indeed.” Ziazan said, “There’s even more to the tale of the stones of twelve - I’ll tell you later, if you want!” To which Klaus nodded vigorously, Violet giggling at him.

The cat plush in Sunny’s hands then began to move, stretching out it’s soft little arms, mewling. Sunny hugged tightly onto it, “ _ Kitty~!” _

The cat plush meowed happily, snuggling into the toddler’s arms. The other orphans stared in wonder, Klaus rubbing his eyes.

“So you  _ were  _ telling the truth, sunshine!” Violet giggled.

“Told you,  _ told  _ you!” Sunny yelped, holding up the cat, who’s tail swayed back and forth.

Kirin let out a sigh of relief, Polani scribbling away in her commonplace book. Ziazan and Suha smiled at each other.

They  _ dared _ something to happen. Polani already knew.


	6. In which the shadows try something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact me: https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/  
go read my other fics ty, luv u, hugs in kissies u3u

In the next few days, the newly magical children learned new things. Violet had a knack for inventive magic. Klaus and Isadora were incredibly creative minds, retaining and spinning new stories from across the realms. Duncan studied with Polani in the art of Seeing. Sunny spent time with Kirin, spotting magical spirits within the forest and playing with them. Quigley spent much time in the forest, exploring and taking note of all the flora and fauna, then returning to the workshop where Violet spent much of her time. There, he and Violet tinkered with magical compasses and other devices of the sort.

They celebrated Klaus’s birthday, Ziazan gifting him a magical book that showed him all sorts of rare stories, legends, and lore. Duncan gave him a promise ring - Violet and Quigley helped him make it. Klaus nearly cried, and Duncan kissed the boy right after the bookworm put the ring on. It was possibly the happiest birthday the boy had.

On Violet’s birthday a couple of months later, Quigley gifted her a necklace - a glittering, glass violet. Quigley had one similar to hers - his was an aloe leaf. Duncan and Polani helped him place an enchantment on them - whenever one of them was thinking about the other, it grew warm, glowing. Violet was overjoyed with such a gift, she kissed Quigley until she couldn’t breath.

With both kisses, Sunny covered her face with the cat plush.

By this point, they’d named the cat plush Bubblegum. The soft feline took a liking to this name.

Bubblegum would either lay in Sunny or Violet’s lap, playing with their hair or loose clothing. Polani admitted to enchanting the cat with a dream spell the night VIolet had seen Quigley in her dream. Kirin was a tad upset, but Violet was nothing but thankful.

The Baudelaires and Quagmires new life was both pleasantly whimsical and wonderful. They hadn’t a care in the world.

* * *

Things had become very, very quiet one day. Ziazan and Suha were nowhere to be found. Many of the sewn plushies that Suha had made were also missing, and the butterflies that accompanied Violet and Sunny had gone off as well.

“...Something’s wrong.” Violet said finally, walking into the library.

Klaus looked up from his work, “I know.” He flicked his hand and a book snapped shut, “I've been trying to distract myself.

“Where are Kirin and Polani?” The inventor asked, “They might know what’s going on - you now how good they are at keeping secrets.”

Isadora sighed, “I’ve already tried looking for them.”

“And you couldn’t find them?” Duncan asked.

“...I don’t think they _ want _us to find them.” The poet replied.

Quigley crossed his arms,

“Something must be really wrong then.”

Sunny whimpered, “I couldn’t find Bubblegum…”

“Really, really wrong.” Duncan whispered.

* * *

The Baudelaires and Quagmires exited the cottage, stepping out onto the front porch. It was awfully still. The wind wasn’t blowing. Their surroundings were blindingly white, the ground and flora caked with soft snow.

It was deathly quiet.

“...Ziazan?” Klaus called out.

“Kirin? Suha?” Violet asked.

“...Polani?” Sunny chirped.

Silence.

“...Let’s go down the road and see if we find anything.” Quigley asked, “We’ll be fine - the forest trusts us.”

There was some silent agreement before they went off into the unknown, the frost crunching under their feet.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like hours, occasionally calling out a name or two, growing more worried by the minute.

The sun hung high in the sky, keeping their surroundings bathed in a pure white. Quigley checked the surrounding area for markings whenever they stopped. Violet and Sunny tried to find any spirits nearby.

“It’s like they’ve… disappeared.” Violet choked out.

Klaus gulped,

“No… no they’re fine. They’re probably… out somewhere.”

“Out _ where, _ Klaus? All the butterflies? The plushies? The Settis? Where could they have _ gone?” _Violet argued.

The bookworm stared at her in silence before looking down at his shoes, which were damp from the wet snow.

“I…”

He breathed,

“I don’t… I don’t know.”

They continued to walk, this time only calling out a name every once in a while or so, somehow not shivering in the cold.

Until,

They saw a figure rushing toward them in the whiteness.

“I-” Isadora began, squinting.

“That- that’s- _ POLANI!” _Duncan shouted. Isadora shouted out her name as well as she drew closer, running, out of breath,

Her lungs burning,

Being followed by a few butterflies,

Clutching a couple of sewn plushies,

As she finally came before them, she collapsed in front of them, Violet and Isadora running to hold her up, 

“I’d warned-” She began.

“Oh.” Klaus breathed.

“I’d… the shadow-” Polani tried, coughing.

“Oh no.” Klaus looked to Violet.

“ _ He’s here.” _Violet croaked.

* * *

That’s why the Settis were missing. That’s why the butterflies and the spirits and the plushies were gone. That’s why the Baudelaires and Quagmires were left safely at the cottage.

Count Olaf and his troupe had somehow found their way into the forest, breaking down the barrier that had protected it.

The children ran, hard and fast, eventually making their way to the battleground.

As they entered, they saw the surrounding white snow had been stained with blood - 

“ _ STAY BACK-!” _Ziazan shouted, holding a hand out behind him toward the children.

They looked around. Kirin was holding a large staff, Suha’s scissors had grown to half her size, and Ziazan’s hands were glowing with magic.

The bald man had already been slain. The white-faced women ran back whence they came. The hook handed man and the person of indeterminate gender were looking around in a panic.

And there in the center, to the Baudelaire’s horror, stood Count Olaf, looking far more demonic than usual.

He gave a horrifying, toothy grin,

“ _ There _you are…”

Violet felt her stomach drop.

“... _ Right _ where I _ want _you…”

He pointed a single, sharp finger in the Baudelaires direction. Violet pulled Klaus and Sunny behind her, stepping backward,

“F-fuck off.” She stuttered.

Olaf only smiled,

“You couldn’t hide from me forever, countess…” He said, then giving a deep, raspy laugh. His voice sounded harsher - grittier, even. Something seemed to claw at him.

Something radiated off him… something like…

A darkness.

Kirin choked, holding desperately onto her staff, “ _ You need to run.” _

Ziazan squeezed his hands into fists. Suha glared at the two remaining henchpeople,

“...You two are better than this.”

They stared at her.

“Run before the shadow takes you… like it did him…”

The hook handed man looked desperately at Olaf, but the bastard did not look back. He grit his teeth,

Turned,

And ran.

The person of indeterminate gender’s eyes brimmed with tears before taking off after him.

“Wh-what…” Klaus whispered.

Olaf suddenly lunged forward, aiming for Ziazan,

“ **YOU COULDN’T PROTECT THEM FOREVER.**”

Ziazan was quick to move, grabbing onto the man’s neck,

“But I will, now. And I will continue to do so.” The magician said calmly, then slamming the greedy man down into the snow. Kirin sunk into the grown, breathing heavily. Isadora and Violet ran to her side.

“ **THEY WILL FIND YOU.**” Olaf hissed through choking breaths.

Suha dragged herself over to the man,

“And they will perish, just as you will.”

Ziazan took his free hand and plunged it into Olaf’s chest, pulling out a sickly, dark string.

“ **YOU CAN’T HIDE.**” The demon spat.

“We’re not hiding.” Ziazan spoke cooly, “Dreamweavers never hide.”

Suha placed her scissor blades around the string,

“This timeline is just another we’ve managed to protect thus far.”

_ Snip _

The thread was severed, and it vanished in ash. The demon let out a harsh, piercing scream before fading away.

Polani stood, staring through her bangs,

“I didn’t think it would happen this soon.”

Suha stabbed her scissors into the cold ground, “We’ll have to work on that, starlight.”

Kirin chuckled, “...Stupid.” She breathed heavily.

Violet and Isadora hugged onto her tightly.

“...What… was that.” Klaus asked. Duncan looked around in worry.

“We’ll explain to you once we’ve recovered.” Ziazan spoke, kneeling in the snow.

* * *

Weeks passed, and the Setti parents explained that their timeline was one of many. They were tasked with protecting the lives of those who didn’t deserve the unfortunate events that would befall the children, and keep the shadowy demons from taking the corrupted souls of this world.

Dreamweavers.

Their world was one of many. And their timeline was one of many.

Olaf was dead, and the troupe had dispersed.

Things were peaceful, but there was still much to learn…

And the shadows were still out there. There were still other members of V.F.D. that the demons so wished to claim.

“...What do we do until then?” Duncan asked during a warm spring day.

Polani looked up from her commonplace book,

“...We learn… and we… wait.”

Klaus only nodded. Duncan sighed. Sunny hugged Bubblegum.

Violet’s grip tightened around Quigley’s hand. Isadora looked back to her book.

“We’ll be fine.” Kirin spoke,

“The light always conquers dark.”


End file.
